This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Systems currently exist for relaying traffic information from traffic signs to drivers. While existing systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, it may be distracting to a driver to be informed of a “no turn on red” or “no turns” traffic sign each time such a sign is detected, particularly if the driver has no interest in making a turn. The present teachings provide improved systems and methods for informing drivers of traffic signs and regulations that address shortcomings in the art, and provide numerous advantages as one skilled in the art will recognize.